


This is Home

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Impala Sex, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces Sam that waiting for a hotel takes too long and the Impala is just as good for them to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Home

The Impala was definitely not Sam’s favorite place for sex. It was cramped and there had been more than one time he and Dean had banged their head or ended up bruised from being pressed repeatedly against the door. But Dean insisted on it sometimes. Like now even though they were pulled off the road and Sam was trying to sleep. Except Dean had a hand on his thigh and had been steadily massaging him for almost twenty minutes, not quite touching but enough that Sam had noticeably hardened in his jeans. Sam squirmed a little and even though he wasn’t looking at Dean he could feel the grin being turned on him. 

“Backseat?” Dean suggested, and Sam could now hear that little grin as well. The little whine was all the response that Dean needed. The two shed their jackets and got out to move into the backseat.

The next few minutes were mainly a tangle of limbs as they fought to get their clothes off in the cramped space.

Sam briefly got tangled in his shirt and Dean took advantage to wrap a hand around his length, teasingly stroking as Sam struggled to free his hands.

He then managed to return the favor and smirked at the full body shiver that went through Dean.

Dean had Sam suck on three of his fingers, using his spit to slick the length of his own cock. He was able to slide into him, pressing Sam against the door as he moved against him and inside him.

Sam braced himself with his hands over his head on the door, using it to leverage himself into Dean. Because of the earlier teasing he was already hard and aching. He gasped out his brother’s name. As if Dean knew exactly what he wanted he wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock, starting to stroke his length. He leaned in over his brother and pressed their lips firmly together, all the while keeping up his movements.

“God, Dean,” Sam panted only a moment later, muttering it against his lips. Dean gave an easy twist with his hand and was satisfied by the low moan that elicited from Sam. 

“C’mon, Sammy, c’mon,” Dean encouraged. He pumped his fist faster and kissed Sam again. The combination of things set Sam off and he arched up into Dean, gasping incoherently as he climaxed. Hot sticky streams of his cum hit both their chests. At that Dean hit his own climax, slowing the thrusts into Sam as he eased them both through it. 

Sam relaxed underneath him, whole body still trembling a bit. “You’re a mess,” he said a bit breathlessly.

Dean just chuckled and kissed him again. “Shut up.” He pulled out and the two shifted carefully so they could share space in the cramped backseat. It was a tight fit but they were both used to the routine.

“Gonna have to clean up,” Sam said.

“Not yet,” Dean replied tiredly, brushing his fingers through Sam’s hair as they both relaxed enough to get a few hours of sleep while tangled together.


End file.
